


Getting Kissed

by Titti



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two options: getting punched, or getting kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Let's get gaymarried! commentfic meme at http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html

There were two options: getting punched or getting kissed. Up to this day, it's Marty's contention that there were no other options.

It started out simple enough, with a whistle and a case. It was undercover time, and Callen was ready to go himself. The man had been thrown in front of a moving car just a week before and under strict medical orders to take it easy. Of course, he volunteered. Hetty vetoed it. There were glares, silences. Hetty won.

Marty got to go in his place with Sam right there with him. It was weird not working with Kensi, but these people didn't do business with women. They were also big. Like really big. Marty loved his partner, but having a SEAL that close made him feel slightly better.

So they were in this strip club, because criminals seemed to love owning them regardless of religious or racial background, and Marty firmly appreciated that. Sam not so much if the glare on his face was anything to go by, but then Sam never seemed too happy unless he was making fun of someone or sharing some secret insight with Callen.

"We should start now."

Marty knew that no matter how Sam phrased something, he was really giving an order, so he nodded and they started snooping around, making their way toward the back where the offices were. In and out, that was the plan. Eric was supposed to guide them, make sure there were no people, copy the hard drive, then go back and wait for the boss to show up and do their thing, before arresting everyone.

Simple!

Wrong!

They barely made it out of the office when they heard people come their way. There was nowhere to hide. Sam pushed him again a wall and kissed him, leaving Marty confused and rather breathless.

"Hey, you two, what are you doing here?"

Sam growled, he really fucking growled when the man touched him. "Tell your boss we're tired of looking at naked women while waiting for him," Sam said, like this was the most natural thing in the world. In retrospect, it was a very good thing, because Marty's brain was still trying to figure out why being pushed against a wall by a SEAL and kissed within an inch of his life was more pleasant than it should be.

"You wait in there," the man said, not eager to touch either one now.

"Love the smell of homophobes in the evening," Marty said, getting back into his cover. "Tell your boss that I have much more pleasant thing to do. If he's not out there in five minutes we're gone." He fixed his jacket (and did Sam really have to be that realistic?) and walked back to the main room, knowing that Sam more than had his back. There was a case to solve now.

 

Marty waited until everything had been wrapped up. He refused a ride from Kensi because 'he wasn't ready', and then listened to the joke about being worse than a pregnant woman when he asked Sam for a ride, but he got the ride. They dropped Callen off first and then bullshitted all the way to his place.

"What was that?" Marty asked when Sam parked in front of his house.

"It was getting punched or getting kissed. Which one would you have preferred?" Sam asked, staring in a way that made Marty want to hide.

"Well… I mean big SEAL. Punching isn't something I'd want to experience, and we've played that game before. Kind of hurt." He frowned as he looked at Sam. "Thing is I didn't think SEALs would consider that option, and you are-'

Sam raised an eyebrow, almost daring Deeks to say something, but he finally spoke up. "A SEAL with an ex-wife, children, and years of experience to keep things secret. You mention this again and I will really hurt you. Got it?"

Marty nodded. "Yeah, got it. I wasn't going to- You know? Say anything, and you're not going to say anything about... before… about-"

"The fact that pushing you again a wall made you hard in less than a minute?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say under a minute," Marty said.

Sam chuckled. "More like under thirty seconds, but I was being nice."

"You're evil," Marty murmured, but Sam was also right about the timing. This was bad. This was more than bad: it was insane. It must have been an accident and he was going to prove it, or die trying.

He leaned closer and kissed Sam who wasn't moving, but Marty wasn't ready to stop his demonstration and then fingers carded his hair, pulling him closer, and Sam was devouring his mouth, and his traitorous cock loved it so much that Marty couldn't pull away and it was Sam that finally ended it.

"This is hardly secretive," Sam said.

"Right-" Marty called them crazy, but he was his own brand of insane. He had to with the job he did. "So you want to spend the night?" It was his turn to smirk, because he clearly had surprised Sam, but after a moment, Sam nodded. "Good, we can do more things we won't tell anyone."

* * *

That was how it all started and now Marty finds himself on a cruise ship on his honeymoon with Sam's kids, who are asking all sorts of question.

"So how did you meet?" Sam's daughter asks.

Marty opens his eyes and smiles. "There were two options: getting punched or getting kissed." Sam can tell her the rest.


End file.
